Breathe No More
by stephenherondale
Summary: Lucian Graymark isn't the best shadowhunter at school. He doesn't seem to be able to compete with people such as Valentine Morgenstern.Then there is the girl he loves: Jocelyn Fairchild. This is the story of Lucian Graymark. Rated M for Later Chaps.
1. Just the Beginning

I don't own the MI Series, it belongs to Cassandra Clare only. The only thing I own is where I make this story go. Enjoy

* * *

_Unrequited Love, haven't we all heard of it? Have most of felt it? Yes, we probably have. To love someone who doesn't love you in return can be hard, to have them hate you is worse. So let's start from the beginning, from where he fell in love with her, but she didn't feel the same…._

_

* * *

_

"_Jocelyn, when don't you get what you want?" Lucian Graymark asked his friend and crush. Jocelyn Fairchild wasn't your average Shadowhunter, she was brilliant, brave, quick. She possessed the qualities needed for one to be what they were born as. Lucian wasn't so much, but he'd learn. He loved the girl, the teenager who stood before him, smiling softly, her flaming hair draped over her shoulders. She was speaking of her parents, how they told her she'd receive their family home one day. Jocelyn had always loved it and had told Lucian only weeks before that she wished she'd receive the beautiful residence one day. _

"_I don't get everything." She muttered back, her green eyes landing on him with ferocity. Jocelyn never liked to be called spoiled, but he only did it to make her angry. It was only two seconds later that her eyes wandered from Lucian to the boy trailing down the hallway. Valentine Morgenstern; what girl didn't look at him. _

_Lucian wasn't really sure what to think of Valentine. He had everything: looks, money, talent, and the whole nine yards. What if Jocelyn fell in love with him? She wouldn't would she? She always told Lucian that she despised him, thought of him to be nothing but conceited. Didn't mean people couldn't change. _

_What he hadn't told Jocelyn was that Valentine had told Lucian he'd train him; help him in a way to become a better Shadowhunter. Of course though, the dark haired boy didn't know what to say, so he said he'd think about it. Valentine of course just smiled and walked away, telling Lucian that he knew where to find him when he decided to say yes. Sadly, later that day, Lucian was going to accept the offer._

"_What's wrong? What are you thinking about?" he heard Jocelyn small voice say. _

"_Who even said I was thinking about anything?"_

"_I know that look." _

"_I don't have a thinking look, stop it." Lucian shook his head, disregarding whatever Jocelyn was talking about. He knew she knew there was something on his mind, but he really wasn't in the mood to tell her, at least not yet anyways. _

"_Look, I have to go. I'll see you around." _

_Lucian disappeared down the hallway, before Jocelyn could even stammer out another word. He couldn't let her know of this, but how else would he end up impressing her? _

_It didn't take him long to find Valentine, he was only around the corner as if he knew Lucian was looking for him. "Finally figure out what help I'd be to you?" The fair-haired teenager spoke to him, his hand tucked into his pockets. _

"_Yes I have and I hope that your offer still stands."_

_

* * *

_

_Review Please? Cause if I don't get reviews, I probably won't even bother to continue this. ._


	2. Doubts

I don't own this particular series or the characters placed in it. Enjoy!

* * *

_Jocelyn stood where Lucian had left her. Her arms wrapped around her slender body and she stared down the hallway, pondering on the thought of if he'd return or not. After a few minutes, she gave up and retreated in the opposite direction, wondering the whole way what her friend was up too._

_So that was it. Valentine wanted nothing in return for teaching Lucian or so he said. Lucian believed otherwise, wondering where the twist would come on and when it would. No one just offered their help for the price of nothing, especially not Valentine Morgenstern. He had also told Lucian of the others who would be joining them. Only a few names did Lucian actually know of: Robert Lightwood and Hodge Starkweather being two of them. _

_It was a bit of a surprise to him that Valentine would take in so many other students to teach and that so many were incapable of doing the easiest deeds. It made Lucian feel a tad ashamed to be called a Nephilim. How could he even be a part of one of the greatest races ever created? He was no better than a mundane or a downworlder…_

_A downworlder could fight better then he could and it made him feel weak. If he wasn't so feeble, Jocelyn would actually come to notice him, actually see him as more than just someone to lean on when the going got rough._

_He retreated back to his room that he shared with a fellow named Stephen Herondale. Stephen was a fairly decent fighter; he'd probably be the best if Valentine didn't always surpass everyone. Lucian had always tried to model himself after Stephen but luck never happened to be on his side. _

"_Hey Graymark, where have you been off too?" Stephen asked, looking up from the book he had balanced on his lap. It wasn't too often you saw Stephen with a book, so Lucian didn't even dare to ask. "Just about, you know; Here and there." His voice seemed like it shook and he had to stick his hands in his pockets so he could refrain from fidgeting. Stephen's eyes twinkled with amusement. "You were with the redhead weren't you?" He grinned, tossing the book aside. Lucian felt his face change colour, his mouth twisted into a smile. _

"_See, I knew it. When are you going to ask her out? I bet she's waiting for it. She has to like you." _

_If only that were the reason._

"_Um, I really don't believe she'd say yes. I saw her looking at someone else today." Lucian muttered, hoping to get his roommate off his back and off the subject completely._

"_Oh, that's terrible. In other news though, I'm taking your sister out tonight." Stephen spoke quickly, probably hoping Lucian didn't pick up on what he had said._

"_My sister, Herondale? What business do you have with Amatis?" His eyebrows raised and his eyes narrowed. _

_A few hushed words came from across the room and if he wasn't mistaken it said something along the lines of how he has been dying to ask her out for a while. _

_Lucian shrugged it off though, it wasn't his choice on who his sister decided to take interest in and as long as it wasn't Valentine, Lucian was happy. He lay on his bed as Stephen slid out of the room and grabbed a dagger off his desk and slid his fingers along it. _

_He wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into, but he sure the hell hoped it was going to be worth it in the end._

_

* * *

_

_Review? Please? If you are wanting to see more of someone review and tell and I'll find somewhere to toss them in as a special shout out to you reading my story :]_


End file.
